memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72
kurze Bitte Du als DS9er: Hast Du die DVDs griffbereit? Könntest Du mal bitte das überprüfen? Danke, mfG--Bravomike 21:12, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für die schnelle Überprüfung, in Bewegung sieht das immer anders aus als auf einem Standbild, und ein zusätzliches Urteil ist immer gut.--Bravomike 22:11, 18. Mär. 2008 (UTC) 2. Kurze Bitte Spocky hatte aus den Artikeln Saphir, Turmalin und Topas den Hinweis entfernt, dass ihr Herkunftsort über den hohen Anteil an Chrom bestimmt werden konnte. Ich hab den Satz wieder reingetan, weil ich dachte, dass der Chromgehalt in allen Edelsteinen so hoch war (was ja möglich ist). Nun haben wir uns unterhalten und er meint, dass der hohe Chromgehalt nur im Rubin enthalten sein könnte, weil der Rubin ja durch Chrom charakteristisch wird. Nun die große Frage an dich: Wird denn in ausdrücklich nur von den Rubinen und deren Chromgehalt gesprochen, oder sind dort alle Steine bemeint? Könntest du das prüfen? Vielen Dank -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:32, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Danke. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:10, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Hi Die Zusammenfassung ist ja bei weitem noch nicht fertig wenn ich mir da andere Zusammenfassungen anschaue. Ich wollte erstmal nur einen Handlungsablauf schreiben an dem man dann Orthographisch und inhaltlich arbeiten kann. Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich aber damit als ersten Beitrag schon etwas übernommen Unsolide 19:34, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Glückwunsch... ...zu deinen Prüfungen :) (vorerst, hast ja noch nich alle geschrieben ;) ) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:53, 2. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Tja, das mit den teuren Büchern kennt jeder, der sich Lehrbücher selber kaufen muss. N Mathe Buch für 80 Euro beispielsweise..ich war geschockt^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 12:17, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Achso, das is natürlich dumm :) ::PS: was is eigentlich Win 2008? Vista?! Oder is das ne Serverversion oder so was? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:18, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Aso, dachte ich mir ja ;) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 13:36, 4. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Schließe mich den Glückwünschen gerne an. Bin auch gerade dabei, den MCTS zu machen. 70-528 ist schon erledigt. Danach 70-536 ... ;-) Hat übrigens fast ein Monat gedauert, bis mein MCP Transcript aktualisiert wurde... (wahrscheinlich wegen der Umstellung von VUE auf Prometric) =/\= -- Hfrmobile 10:14, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Re: 89.183.xxx.xxx blockieren Danke für den Hinweis, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Artikel schon so oft sein Ziel war, hab' ihn jetzt mal für 6 Monate halbgesperrt. OK so? MfG--Bravomike 19:23, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn er sich jetzt andere Ziele sucht müsste man über eine Block-IP-Sperrung nachdenken, aber das würde ich eher unger machen, weil man damit ja immer einige trifft. Übrigens, gute Arbeit mit den Episodenverweislisten, nicht mehr lange, und Du hast alle durch, Respekt.--Bravomike 19:48, 13. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Frage zu "Das Ritual" Hi, ich war neulich die IP 92.227.64.166. Du hast meine Änderungen an "Das Ritual" reverted, darf ich fragen wieso? Ich geb zu, ich hab die Zusammenfassung vielleicht etwas zu sehr ausgeschmückt, aber alles zu löschen find ich etwas übertrieben. Gruß, (der immer noch zum Registrieren zu faule ;) ) Red*Star --85.180.236.85 20:57, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Das war nicht böse gemeint und du bist gerne eingeladen, etwas hier zu schreiben, nur der Schreibstil entspricht komplett nicht dem Stil von MA. Bitte schaue dir dazu die Infos hier an: bn-willkommen :Grundsätzlich gilt immer der Point of View. Und der stimmte in dem ganzen Artikel nicht. Zusammenfassungen werden grundsätzlich so geschrieben, als würde man sich im Star Trek Universum befinden. Das bedeutet, dass wir nichts von Episoden oder Folgen wissen und dies dann auch nicht erwähnt wird. :Was du gemacht hattest war eine Analyse der Folge und keine Zusammenfassung. Deshalb mussten deine Ausführungen leider rückgängig gemacht werden. Teile (und damit meine ich wirklich nur Teile) könnten ggf. in die HGI (Hintergrundinformationen) eingetragen werden. :Des weiteren ist es bei der Zusammenfassung kein schöner Stil, Teile in Klammern zu setzen. :Es waren einfach zu viele Kleinigkeiten, die nicht zu dem Stil hier passen. :Es tut mir leid, dass du dir die Mühe in dem Fall umsonst gemacht hattest, aber die Anzahl der Stilbrüche gegenüber der MA-Richtlinien, haben schließlich einen Revert erfordert. Schau dir am besten ein paar Episoden an, die es zu exzelenten Artikeln geschaft haben und vergleiche den Stil mit dem, was du geschrieben hast. Dann kannst du die Unterschiede am Besten feststellen und in Zukunft dem Stil entsprechende Artikel schreiben.--Tobi72 21:18, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, hatte ich mir bereits gedacht. Zu der Erzählperspektive möchte ich jedoch als bislang "Außenstehender" (da ich die MA nur genutzt, aber nichts beigetragen habe) sagen, dass ich die Sache etwas schizophren finde: Wenn ein Artikel zu einer "Folge" existiert, dann befinden wir uns doch schon auf der Meta-Ebene (in unserem Universum). Ein Mensch im Star Trek Universum weiß doch nichts darüber, dass wir ihm über die Schulter schauen, und dass er sich demnach in einer Folge befindet, d.h. in einem Nachschlagewerk in der Star Trek Welt wäre ein Artikel benannt mit "VOY Staffel 3: 'Das Ritual'" gar nicht existent. Anders gesagt: Es erscheint mir als eine inkonsistente Richtlinie. ::Red*Star --92.226.210.164 18:07, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiß, was du meinst, nur irgendwo muss die Geschichte aufgeschrieben werden. Sieh es einfach so, dass die Zusammenfassung die Geschichte in der entsprechenden Point of View Form in dem entsprechenden Meta-Trek Bereich ist. Wenn du dir eine DVD kaufst, dann ließ dir mal die Beschreibung auf der Rückseite durch. Dort steht die Geschichte des Filmes auch drauf und der Rest ist Meta. Wobei wir in den Episoden selbst halt nicht die Schauspieler in Klammern setzen. Aber dort akzeptiert man diese Art des Schreibens auch. Ist halt nun mal so und sollte so eingehalten werden. Und ich glaube nicht, dass sich daran etwas ändern wird.--Tobi72 18:27, 26. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Bedanken :Hai ich möchte mich bei dir für die nette begrüssun und für die ezten tibs bedanken :--Senche Birm 22:16, 30. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Dancke für die begrüßung , wie vange ich mit einnen neuen Artikel oder einer neuen Seite an. :--Senche Birm 06:36, 1. Mai 2008 (UTC) Re: Gnarfgnarf Dieser Laplace08 hat auch schon vandalisiert. Beide sperren, oder?--Bravomike 06:58, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) :erst mal 3 Tage, wenn es danach noch weiter geht für länger (aber hoffentlich haben sie/hat er dann keine Lust mehr)--Bravomike 07:06, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Frage Hi, weißt du, wo man folgendes Ändern kann: Danke, für die Bearbeitung dieses Artikels. Folgende ähnliche Artikel bedarfen einer Überarbeitung: ... ? bedarfen -> bedürfen Bzw. kannst du das dann ändern? Danke. --HenK | discuss 19:33, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) :Hab's erledigt, diese Texte liegen alle unter Spezial:MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten, wie man sie abschalten kann weiß ich aber auch nicht--Bravomike 21:27, 5. Mai 2008 (UTC) Lebenserhaltung Entschuldige bitte aber warum reuevoll entfernt)löscht du meine Ergänzungen in Lebenderhaltung und Trägheitsdämpfer? Ich wüsst zumindest gern WAS daran falsch sein soll. Falls du ein kurzes Statement für angemessen hieltest würde ich mich freuen dieses zu lesen.--DocG.(77.181.110.45) 10:36, 22. Juni 2008 (UTC)--entfernt, angemessenen Ton wieder hergestellt --DocG.(77.181.110.45) 11:37, 22. Juni 2008 :Kein Problem. Die Aussagen von dir sind Wertungen und Mutmaßungen, die nicht durch canonische Quellen gedeckt sind. Sie beruhen teilweise aus Schlussfolgerungen unserer realen Welt. Dies ist laut der Canon-Regeln nicht gewollt. Es gibt genug Gründe dafür. Wir können einfach nicht sicher sein, dass die Physik in Star Trek die gleiche ist, die uns zu Grunde liegt. Deshalb sind die Ausführungen in diesem Fall ungeeignet für MA. Es tut mir leid, dass du dir die Mühe umsonst gemacht hast. Und in der realen Welt währe auch vieles richtig, aber dies in MA achten wir darauf, dass wir nur canonische Quellen für die Aussagen verwenden. Ich bitte das zu akzeptieren. :Noch 2 Sachen: :#Du brauchst dich nicht so aufzuregen. Man kann auch im normalen Ton fragen. :#Ich hätte dir das schon vorher erklärt, wenn du einen Benutzeraccount hättest, aber wie sollte ich dich erreichen, da du nicht angemeldet warst? :Ich hoffe, das beantwortet deine Fragen.--Tobi72 08:44, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe meine Anfrage nochmal überarbeitet um den Regeln der Höflichkeit und der zivilisierten Welt nachträglich zu entsprechen. Zwischen Impuls und Reaktion liegt schliesslich das ganze weite Feld guten Benehmens. Hiermit bitte ich also zunächst um Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich auf diese Art und Weise entgleiste. Um auf die Problematik zurück zu kommen: Wenn ich das richtig verstehe gibt es also in StarTrek keine physikalischen Fehler weil es dort eine "andere" Physik gibt? Mit anderen Worten: wenn dort 47382g auf einen "menschlichen" Körper wirken dann verarbeitet dies jenen nicht zu "Chunky Salsa"? Soll das heissen echte StarTrek Physik ist nur die welche durch canon-Quellen (also das inner-episodische TechnoBabble) gedeckt ist? Ergo fällt der Apfel im StarTrekUniversum(STU)) nur deshalb nach unten weil in Folge Voy:Todessehnsucht Quinn einen Apfel auf Isaac Newtons Kopf fallen lies oder seine Holographische Kopie Data dies in TNG:Angriff der Borg, Teil I berichtet oder weil wir in vielen Folgen sehen das der Apfel (bzw. das PADD oder der Phaser whatever...) der Schwerkraft gehorchend nach unten fällt? Eines davon oder alle drei zusammen? Was ist dann mit Ernest Rutherford? Meines Wissens wurde er im canonischen STU nie erwähnt - heisst dies nun es gab/gibt in in diesem Universum nicht? Was ist dann mit dem "Rutherfordschem Atommodell", seiner Einteilung von Strahlung in Alpha-, Beta- sowie Gammastrahlung und all seinen anderen überragenden Leistungen? Und wenn diese Leistungen im STU nicht existieren bzw nie existiert haben oder nie existiert gehabt werden, hieße das dann seine Errungenschaften existieren dort auch nicht? Was ist mit Niels Bohr, William Stanley, Albert Abraham Michelson, Pierre Curie, Anders Jonas Ångström et cetera, perge, perge? All die Abertausenden von Personen welche nicht canonisch sind, aber in der realen Welt großes und wichtiges entdeckt oder geschaffen haben - könnte eine Welt ohne sie auch nur im entferntesten unserer gleichen? Falls dir dazu etwas einfällt wäre ich froh wenn du mich hilfreich "erleuchten" könntest. Um noch einmal abschliessend auf meinen anfänglichen Ärger, welcher durch meine Wortwahl "erfolgreich" zu dir transportiert wurde, zurück zu kommen: Ich du akzeptierst meine nachdrückliche, förmliche Entschuldigung!? Möglicherweise vermagst du zu verstehen, dass einige Stunden gründlicher Recherche und fleissiges Feilen an Text und Form, schmerzhaft vermisst werden, wenn sie vermeintlich(!) ohne Begründung ja, schein(!)bar sogar unrechtmässig vaporisiert werden und somit dem digitalen Vergessen anheim fallen. Falls du dies zu verstehen und/oder zu verzeihen vermagst so würde dies mich sehr freuen. Grüße und Dank, DocG.77.181.110.45 09:52, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) --DocG.(77.181.110.45) Abgeschlossen um 11:51 Uhr am Sonntag den 22. Juni 2008 (UTC) :Es sagt keiner, dass die Physikalischen Gesetze nicht gelten, die in unserer Realität gelten, aber es gibt wie schon geschrieben, keinen canonischen Beweis dafür. Genauso wie es für die o.g. Personen keinen canonischen Beweis gibt. Das bedeutet nicht, dass sie nicht im Star Trek-Universum existiert haben. Das bedeutet nur, dass sie nicht genannt wurden. Und das bedeutet, dass sie auf MA/de nicht genannt werden. :Und eines hatte ich zuvor vergessen: Wir stellen auch keine Schlussfolgerungen und eigene Meinungen in MA ein. Ich kann sonst damit anfangen, dass es sicher noch ein Ersatz Trägheitsdämpfersystem vorhanden ist, da sonst ja die Effekte, wie von dir beschrieben, auftreten. Da sie aber nicht auftreten, muss da ja noch was sein. Und weil es da sein muss, schreibe ich es einfach mal in den Artikel. Genau um so etwas zu verhindern, haben Spekulationen keinen Platz auf MA/de. :Es tut mir leid für deine Mühe und du bist jeder Zeit eingeladen, weiter auf MA/de zu arbeiten, allerdings bitte ich dich, dazu den schon vor meiner Zeit vereinbarten und von jedem akzeptierten Stil und Canon anzuerkennen. Danke für dein Verständnis.--Tobi72 10:05, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Re: Unbenannte Planeten OK ich habe einen Link auf die Seite eingefügt auch wenn ich nicht Fan dieser Seite bin und eher dafür bin das dort alle Planeten ihren eigenen Artikel bekommen. --Klossi 08:39, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC)